Phil LaMarr
Phil LaMarr played Steve Duncan in the season thirteen Grey's Anatomy episode Jukebox Hero. Career Filmography *''Nasa Seals'' (????) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (????) *''Chasing Fletcher Allen'' (????) *''S4INT'' (????) *''WRZ: White Racist Zombies'' (2020) *''Superman: Red Son'' (2020) *''Thumb Wars IX: The Thighs of Skyskipper'' (2019) *''Frozen II'' (2019) *''The Lion King'' (2019) *''Best Fiends: Temper's Adventure (short)'' (2019) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Sweet Justice'' (2019) *''Hank'n Barry'' (2019) *''Spinnders: Izzy Lyon - The Unspun Truth'' (2018) *''The Care & Keeping of Your Woman (short)'' (2018) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney General'' (2018) *''In This Gray Place'' (2018) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' (2018) *''Diamond Dayze (short)'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Deep'' (2017) *''CarGo'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games'' (2017) *''Hank'n Barry'' (2016) *''Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon'' (2016) *''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' (2016) *''Bling'' (2016) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash'' (2016) *''Lily the Unicorn'' (2015) *''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (2015) *''Raise the ToyGantic (short)'' (2015) *''That Guy: Pilot'' (2014) *''Muffin Top: A Love Story'' (2014) *''Men, Women & Children'' (2014) *''Date a Human (short)'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (short)'' (2013) *''Khumba'' (2013) *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' (2013) *''Dark Minions'' (2013) *''Madly Madagascar (short)'' (2013) *''Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary'' (2012) *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' (2012) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2: Viva La Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Zambezia'' (2012) *''A Night at the Silent Movie Theater'' (2012) *''Real Steel'' (2011) *''Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' (2011) *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) *''The Pee-Wee Herman Show on Broadway'' (2011) *''Freshmen'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' (2010) *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (2010) *''DC Super Friends (short)'' (2010) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2009) *''Avery Matthews'' (2009) *''Kyomedy with Melinda Hill (short)'' (2009) *''Rising Up: The Story of the Zombie Rights Movement (short)'' (2009) *''Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder'' (2009) *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2009) *''He's Such a Girl'' (2009) *''Old Dogs'' (2009) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Futurama: Bender's Game'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) *''NASA Seals (short)'' (2008) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs'' (2008) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Digital Graphic Novel'' (2008) *''Quid Pro Quo'' (2008) *''Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight'' (2008) *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) *''The Family Guy 100th Episode Celebration'' (2007) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) *''Doctor Strange'' (2007) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''The Happiest Day of His Life'' (2007) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) *''Cook-Off!'' (2007) *''Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms'' (2006) *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) *''Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman'' (2006) *''Pro-Choice (short)'' (2006) *''The Adventures of Brer Rabbit'' (2006) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005) *''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!'' (2004) *''Back by Midnight'' (2004) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) *''Fronterz'' (2004) *''Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom'' (2004) *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''AnniVersus (short)'' (2004) *''Creepy Freaks (short)'' (2003) *''Evil Alien Conquerors'' (2003) *''The Animatrix'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) *''Program (short)'' (2003) *''Manna from Heaven'' (2002) *''The Powderpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) *''Jane White Is Sick & Twisted'' (2002) *''Cherish'' (2002) *''Speaking of Sex'' (2001) *''Closing the Deal'' (2000) *''Gen13'' (2000) *''A Man Is Mostly Water'' (2000) *''Lost Cat'' (2000) *''Kill the Man'' (1999) *''Suicide, the Comedy'' (1998) *''Free Enterprise'' (1998) *''The Thin Pink Line'' (1998) *''One Hand, Left (short)'' (1998) *''Zoomates (short)'' (1998) *''Eat Your Heart Out'' (1997) *''Bio-Dome'' (1996) *''Sawbones'' (1995) *''It's Pat'' (1994) *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) *''A Cool Like That Christmas'' (1993) *''Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 90's'' (1993) Television *''Do the Voice'' (????) *''Goblins Animated'' (2020) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2014-2020) *''Harley Quinn'' (2019-2020) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2019) *''Bless the Harts'' (2019) *''Rick and Morty'' (2019) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (short)'' (2019) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2019) *''Supergirl'' (2019) *''Lego City Adventures'' (2019) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-2019) *''Family Guy'' (1999-2019) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2019) *''Spider-Man'' (2019) *''The Loud House'' (2017-2019) *''Disenchantment'' (2019) *''A Black Lady Sketch Show'' (2019) *''Young Justice'' (2010-2019) *''Pete the Cat'' (2018-2019) *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' (2019) *''The Lion Guard'' (2016-2019) *''Critical Role'' (2016-2019) *''Supergirl'' (2019) *''The Flash'' (2018-2019) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016-2019) *''Star Wars Resistance (short)'' (2018-2019) *''Costume Quest'' (2019) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2017-2019) *''Avengers Assemble'' (2015-2019) *''Bravest Warriors'' (2018) *''Kulipari: Dream Walker'' (2018) *''Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters'' (2017-2018) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-2018) *''Heathers'' (2018) *''Big City Greens'' (2018) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015-2018) *''The Grindhouse Radio'' (2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2018) *''American Dad!'' (2013-2018) *''Superstore'' (2018) *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (2017-2018) *''Pickle and Peanut'' (2017-2018) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005-2017) *''Tarantula'' (2017) *''The Jellies'' (2017) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2014-2017) *''The Hillywood Show (mini-series short)'' (2017) *''Vampirina'' (2017) *''Get Shorty'' (2017) *''SuperMansion'' (2017) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2015-2017) *''Clarence'' (2015-2017) *''Veep'' (2016-2017) *''F is for Family'' (2017) *''Sugar Pine 7 (short)'' (2017) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001-2017) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls (short)'' (2017) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''How to Beat Your Sister-in-Law (at everything)'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017) *''The Simpsons'' (2014-2017) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012-2017) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2016) *''Lucifer'' (2016) *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' (2016) *''TripTank'' (2015-2016) *''The Real O'Neals'' (2016) *''Future Girl'' (2016) *''The Muppets.'' (2016) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2015-2016) *''Young & Hungry'' (2015) *''Shaded'' (2015) *''The Weekly Show'' (2015) *''Turbo FAST'' (2013-2015) *''The Millers'' (2015) *''Regular Show'' (2013-2015) *''Kittens in a Cage'' (2015) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2014) *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2014) *''Mixels'' (2014) *''The League of S.T.E.A.M.'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2009-2014) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2014) *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters'' (2012-2013) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2013) *''Pound Puppies'' (2013) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012-2013) *''Adventure Time'' (2013) *''Futurama'' (1999-2013) *''Law of the Land'' (2013) *''Murder Police'' (2013) *''The Garfield Show'' (2008-2013) *''Raising Hope'' (2013) *''Inside the Legend'' (2012-2013) *''Space Guys in Space'' (2012) *''Black Dynamite'' (2012) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010-2012) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2012) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2012) *''Happy Endings'' (2012) *''Bite Me'' (2012) *''Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (short)'' (2011) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2009-2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010-2011) *''State of Georgia'' (2011) *''Curious George'' (2011) *''Generator Rex'' (2011) *''The LeBrons'' (2011) *''James Ellroy's L.A.: City of Demons (documentary)'' (2011) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2010) *''Svetlana'' (2010) *''Black Panther (mini-series)'' (2010) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009) *''Chowder'' (2007-2009) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2009) *''Popzilla'' (2009) *''King of the Hill'' (1999-2009) *''The Goode Family'' (2009) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2008-2009) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008-2009) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2008-2009) *''Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy'' (2009) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2009) *''Back on Topps'' (2008) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2008) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2008) *''Drawn Together'' (2006-2008) *''The McCaingels'' (2008) *''Class of 3000'' (2006-2007) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2001-2007) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2007) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2007) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2001-2007) *''Friday: The Animated Series'' (2007) *''According to Jim'' (2007) *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (2007) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003-2007) *''Afro Samurai (mini-series)'' (2007) *''Me, Eloise'' (2006-2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003-2006) *''Death of the Party (short)'' (2006) *''The Uninvited (short)'' (2006) *''Makeover the Top (short)'' (2006) *''The Life and Times of Jupiner Lee'' (2005-2006) *''The Jake Effect'' (2006) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004-2006) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005-2006) *''Totally Spies!'' (2006) *''The Batman'' (2006) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2005) *''Barbershop'' (2005) *''The Proud Family'' (2001-2005) *''Catscratch'' (2005) *''Eve'' (2004-2005) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2004-2005) *''Danny Phantom'' (2005) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2005) *''Second Time Around'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2004) *''Megas XLR'' (2004) *''Reno 911!'' (2004) *''Cartoon Monsoon'' (2004) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2004) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002-2004) *''Justice League'' (2001-2004) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2004) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2004) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) *''The Weekenders'' (2000-2004) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1999-2003) *''Fillmore!'' (2003) *''A.U.S.A.'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''What a Cartoon!'' (2002) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''Da Mob'' (2001-2002) *''Invader ZIM'' (2001-2002) *''A Baby Blues Christmas Special (short)'' (2002) *''Baby Blues'' (2000-2002) *''3-South'' (2002) *''Nikki'' (2000-2001) *''Yes, Dear'' (2000-2001) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) *''Philly'' (2001) *''X-Chromosome'' (2001) *''Evil Con Carne (short)'' (2001) *''The Oblongs'' (2001) *''NYPD Blue'' (2001) *''Clerks'' (2000-2001) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-2001) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) *''MADtv'' (1995-2000) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1997-1999) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998) *''Living Single'' (1995) *''Get Smart'' (1995) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1994) *''The Second Half'' (1993) *''Mad About You'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Wings'' (1993) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1993) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1992) *''The Royal Family'' (1991) *''Murphy Brown'' (1991) *''This Week in Joe's Basement'' (1991) *''Mister T'' (1983) External Links * * Category:Actors